Day Off
by TeylaFan
Summary: JT: The team get's a day off, and they go to the beach.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.

Happy Birthday Padme!

John sighed happily and closed his eyes. It had been a while since they had such a fun and relaxing day like this.

They were at the beach on a planet they had discovered a couple of weeks ago.

The planet was uninhabited, and Colonel Carter had organised a day off. The four of them – Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, and himself – had found a nice quiet spot under a palm tree look alike, where they wouldn't be bothered by scientists or marines.

It was a warm summer day. The temperature just right, not too hot, just nice and warm, a small cooling breeze washing over them every now and again.

He heard Teyla's laugh coming from the sea. He propped himself up on his elbows, and chuckled when she managed to dunk Ronon, despite the man's much larger size.

John grinned and stood up, quickly removed his shirt and ran towards them.

He paused and looked back to where Rodney was still laying under the shade of the palm tree, his sun block glistening white against his even paler chest.

"Come on Rodney, or are you just gonna lie there all day?" He asked.

Rodney frowned, sitting up, dislodging the straw hat from its cover of his already sun burned face. "I'm not swimming, ok?! Who knows what kind of germs could be in the water…" he answered, making a disgusted face. "There could be whales!"

John shook his head, and turned back to the water. Ronon's head was visible above the water, and he was grinning. Teyla was nowhere to be seen. After a few seconds she surfaced, glaring at Ronon who in return smirked.

John chuckled and called Ronon quietly, motioning towards Rodney.

Ronon raised his eyebrows, and then nodded, moving out of the water as quietly as possible.

Rodney had his eyes closed, his face once again hidden under his hat and John watched as Ronon tip-toed towards him, skimming across the sand like a feather. When he got to him, he bent down and in one swift motion picked Rodney up and slung him over his shoulder. Rodney screeched and started kicking his legs, wailing like a little school girl. Ronon tightened his grip on him, and made a run for the water, gargling all the way there. Rodney barely had time to close his mouth before he hit the water.

Ronon and John shared a look, and started laughing. Teyla sighed and shook her head, feeling slightly sorry for Rodney.

Rodney surfaced spluttering and coughing, wiping the water from his face. It only took him a second or two to recover, and to start screaming at Ronon – which only made John and Ronon laugh even more.

Rodney glared at them and started heading for the shore, his shorts weighing him down.

"Rodney, wait!" John managed to say though his chuckles. "We're sorry okay? It was just a joke. Why don't you stay here and swim with us…?" he pleaded, swiping the hair from his eyes.

Ronon nodded in agreement, and stopped laughing as well though John could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. John tried to contain his own.

Rodney sighed and grumbled. "Fine… But you could've just asked me to come in the water as well…!"

"We did," John mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear, raising an eyebrow in Teyla's direction.

"They are very sorry Rodney," Teyla said, laying a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to placate the still irate scientist.

"Uh-huh…" Rodney answered, giving in smiling tightly up at Teyla.

The four of them enjoyed the coolness of the water for a little while longer, laughing and splashing and floating and then returned to the beach to go and eat something from the hamper John had packed. Rodney swatted John's hand away immediately and he started to empty it, laying the contents on the blanket next to it, most of the goodies arranged around himself.

John and Teyla sat down next to each other, John smiling at her, and she returned it with a smile of her own.

After a while they where all full and John wanted to spend some time alone with Teyla.

"I'll think I'm gonna go for a walk," John stated. "Wanna join me, Teyla?" he asked.

She looked up. "Of course," she answered. "I would love too." She smiled warmly at him.

John grinned, and helped her up.

"See ya later, guys,'' he said to Rodney and Ronon. "We'll be back in no time."

xxxxx

Teyla and John were walking down the shore, enjoying the last rays of sun, the cooler water lapping over their feet. They were both still wearing their swim clothing, so they would have to go back soon, to put on some warmer clothes as the chill began to settle on their skin.

John put his arm around Teyla drawing her to him, and smiled as she leaned into him, ducking her head into his shoulder. Ronon and Rodney knew that their relationship had changed in the last couple of weeks, but they hadn't made any comments on it – yet. She wondered how long it would last for.

Teyla sighed happily.

"I have enjoyed this day," she said on a sigh. "Did you?"

John nodded. "Absolutely, it was great. Nice and relaxed, nobody trying to kill us for a change…" he chuckled. "It was perfect," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Teyla's temple.

Teyla closed her eyes and turned her head, brushing her lips against his; gentle and loving.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that John's where still closed, a small smile on his face. She smiled too, and turned in his arms, so that they where hugging, arms wrapped loosely around their waists.

They leaned against each other, and enjoyed the feeling of the last remnants of warmth coming from the maturing sun. It was almost completely gone, blazing across the horizon with its fiery tendrils. And just as Teyla opened her eyes, it disappeared behind the horizon.

"We should head back." John mumbled.

Teyla nodded reluctantly. She did not wish this day to end.

"Hm-hm,'' she murmured without conviction, her head resting against his chest, the sound of his steady heart beat lulling her into a haze.

Neither of them moved.

"We really should," John said again, a little louder this time and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

Teyla nodded again, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Maybe… just a bit longer."

He laughed and pulled back, claiming her lips with his own.

"Yeah."

The End… )


End file.
